


The Lost and Found Valkyrie

by Moonstream05



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astrid Hofferson-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Slow Burn, majorly au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstream05/pseuds/Moonstream05
Summary: Dragons have raided Berk for years, normally, this would result in a member of the Haddock family to be taken away.In this story that does not happen, it is instead the Hofferson family effected.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick disclaimer, I obviously don't own any of the publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. do not belong to me and belong to their rightful creators/owners/producers, who I am in no way associated with.
> 
> If any of this fix does sound similar is because it has been inspired by a fanfic, that's called 'Long Lost Viking.' (I think) But although it has been inspired by it, any similar points to the actual plot line is totally coincidental. As I just thought that Astrid being the one taken instead of Valka and growing up to be cool dragon lady is just awesome. But I still wanted her to have a connection to Berk so here's that.
> 
> Also another reason any major similarities between the two is because the book has been deleted I think. Which is a shame, because I did absolutely love it as a kid. But yep now I'm a teenager writing the actual fic so yeah exciting.
> 
> And also thank you for choosing to read this it means, a lot.

Dragons invading Berk is what one would call a regular occurrence, the occupance of this island (vikings) would call it an occupational hazard. 

However, no matter how many of these invasions took place, there were rarely any casualties, something the chief, Stoick the Vast, took pride in.

Over the years, dragon raids and the number of children increased.

The council of Berk, had then come an agreement where the children, babies and elderly, were to stay within the Great Hall, and the outside would be defended by the weaker fighters of the village. Over time, this would be proved to be an effective method that improved the fighting of the vikings, as they would not be worried for their children, because of this, this method would continue for a while.

But of course, as the years went by, the children got older and would be put into dragon training. This would call for another meeting but instead of the council, it would be the whole time. The agreement between the whole village was that when the children would hit ten years of age, they would assist in putting out the fires, that was until they turned fifteen years of age and would be out into dragon training. Only then would they be able to assist in fighting off the dragons and would be considered fully fledged come vikings.

-

The cycle would continue to follow through, until five women became pregnant with a very important group of the next viking generation.

Among these women, was the Chieftess, wife to Stoick the Vast, and the woman to give birth to the future heir of the Hairy Hooligans.

The next woman, who was also pregnant, was her sister-in-law. Her name was Helga Jorgenson, and was married to Valka's younger brother, Spitelout Jorgenson. Their son would make an interesting addition to the team.

A woman from the Ingerman Clan was also pregnant. She was a calm, collected woman named Frida Ingerman, she would give birth to a very knowledgeable boy.

The next woman that was pregnant was a woman from a chaotic clan that were known for worshipping Loki. Her name was Hilda Thorston and she would give birth to the wonderfully chaotic twins.

And then finally there was Ingrid Hofferson, an elegant woman with a way with an axe. She would give birth to a blonde, blue eyes beauty.

With all of these women pregnant at similar times, it did mean a decrease in warriors, so it was decided that the weaker warriors would temporarily join the fighting, instead of defending the Grand Hall. Luckily, there did seem to be a temporary stop to dragon raids. This caused relief to flood around the village, all worried for their future chief.

So after many months of anticipation the future chief was born, premature. Although Valka was worried, he survived, just as Stoick said he would. And then hours later, it was announced their future chief's name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

A month later Hiccup's cousin was born, he was named Snotlout, a name that would truly reflect his personality in the future.

Next to be born was Fishlegs, who was born after his due date, and was a rather large baby. 

Next along was the birth of a girl from the Hofferson clan. She was small, blonde with big blue eyes, and seemed to be a very angry baby. 

Then the last to be born were the twins, Ruffnut (a girl) and Tuffnut (a boy). And although they were only babies, they already had the special skill of trying to beat each other up. 

And so when all the babies had been cared for, for months and didn't need the constant attention from their mothers, each mother went back into battling dragons one by one. This would mean, that each of the children would grow up in each others company.

-

At the age of three, the toddlers would be able to communicate with each other. Although it sometimes made no sense, they all seemed to understand each other. They all were also combing words to make sentences, sometimes the sentences would just fall short, but most of the time they managed to come out alright.

Most sentences they would say would have something to do about dragons, even at the tender age of three, they all seemed rather aggressive, baring one.

The majority of the group would repeated attempt to say, "Kill the dragons." 

The only one who wouldn't say such things, would be the young girl, Astrid Hofferson. She would frown and wander off to a corner with a scowl on her face. 

The elders saw this, and noticed it was everytime, this caused worry to flow through The Grand Hall, whenever dragon raids took place. Due to the fact, that one of their own, should never associate themselves with the enemy or defend the enemy. 

So they decided among themselves to bring a new way to occupy themselves. They would begin to teach young toddlers, the reasons why dragons were such awful, vile beasts.

And so the teaching went forth for a year, and still no change had been made in the girls mind. In fact, if anything she became more aggressive in showing her opinions, whoever said something similar to, "Kill dragons," a punch to the arm would be delivered. Although, it was a rather weak punch, as she was such a tiny girl, but it did help her point be delivered.

The elders also noticed this and became worried. So, they thought it would be best to mention it to the chief, and the girl's parents. And so when the next dragon raid ended and the parents returned to collect their children, they brought it up. The girls parents were disappointed and the Chief, seemed conflicted. Obviously he thought it was treason, but being a parent had seemed to soften him up, and she was only a few months younger than his son.

The only thing he could really do at that moment was say, "I will think of a solution tomorrow, thank you for bringing this to my attention." 

So then the Chief made his way home to his wife and child. Once he reached his home, he brought it up to Valka, seeking her suggestions on such a topic.

She was also conflicted, for the same reasons he was, and the one reason she knew she should never tell him. That reason being, she could see where the girl was coming from, from the brief close up encounters she had from dragons, they never seemed aggressive, but what proof would that be against the thousands of encounters with dragons vikings and their ancestors had had before.

"I don't know what to do, Val," Stoick said, solemnly, while sitting down on the bench. 

Valka hummed, while walking to the bench to join him. She then said, "What if we don't do anything?" 

Stoick looked at her in confusion, "It's technically treason." 

"I know, I know," she replied, smiling knowingly, "What if Hiccup did something instead?" 

Stoick nodded, but still had a prominent look of confusion on his face. 

Valka sighed and rolled her eyes, "Hiccup, could tell her, maybe the only reason it isn't entering her mind, is because to her the older vikings are boring." 

Stoick nodded in approval, "That will work perfectly, hopefully. We can tell him in the morning, and then I'll tell the Hoffersons and the elderly tomorrow." 

With the solution, in their heads, the two slowly made their way to their bedroom. 

-

Earlier on in the night, when the three Hoffersons made their way home. The two parents were trying to think of the best way to approach their daughter on the recently discovered topic. 

When they all arrived home, Astrid continued to joyfully run around the downstairs of the house, unaware of the tension building up around all three of the members. 

"Astrid," the sharp voice of her mother interruping her joyful running. 

"Yes, mother," the young girl replied, her voice full of uncertainty. 

Her father decided to continue, "We heard some rather concerning news about you." 

Astrid didn't say anything just looked down. 

"Astrid, how could you ever think of not killing dragons," Ingrid Hofferson rushed out. 

Astrid looked up fury evident in her blue eyes, "What?" 

"Dragons cause us pain, Astrid, you can't defend the beasts," she continued. 

"They can't be that bad," Astrid defended. 

"Have you ever seen one?" Arne Hofferson (her Dad) cut in. 

At both of the sharp voices continuing to corner her, her bottom lip began to wobble. And when the voices of her parents wouldn't stop, she began to cry. 

Both parents noticed this and decided to soften their voices. 

Arne Hofferson crouched down to look his daughter in the eye, "We're sorry Astrid, but can you promise us, you'll stop this whimsical nonsense about defending dragons." 

"Okay," she whispered, looking down. 

It convinced the two adults, but it didn't convince Astrid, she couldn't bring herself to hate something she'd never seen. 

Shen then wished her parents night, and wondered upstairs with a new, deep feeling in her chest. 

-

The following morning Stoick marched down to the Hofferson's House to tell the parents their plan. 

Knocking on the door, he waited for an answer, and heard, "Astrid, open the door please." To a follow up of purposeful steps. After waiting a bit, suddenly, the door opened, revealing a blonde little girl. 

"Oh, hi!" the girl said. 

Stoick chuckled gruffly, before answering in his thick accent, "Hello." 

"Who is it?"

"It's someone with red hair," the girl, Astrid, replied. 

Then a crash was heard, and two sets of toooooofooo2oflfl oofooooofooooooloooooooofgo on og ooofofoooooooooogooggoffofoggoogfffffffffff{ff{-ffffffffggffgggffff{fhundering steps that came closer and closer.

Two adults appeared, and the woman, Ingrid hissed, "That's the chief, Astrid."

While Arne said, "Hello chief!"

"Hello Ingrid and Arne. I've come to tell you of the solution I've come to," The Chief said, but after seeing the worried expressions, he continued, "There's nothing to be worried about."

The two released a sigh of relief. And then quietly ushered Astrid, to the upstairs of their home.

"As you know, your daughter defending dragons, could very well be considered treason. But both me and Valka both think, as she is so young, we can't punish her, instead we think it be best that someone her own age encourages her to, to, to change her opinion to the right opinion. And so who better than our son himself."

After sitting there in shock, Arne and Ingrid, smiled and nodded. Both thanking their chief.

Now all that was needed was for Stoick to actually talk to his son about it all. He sighed in relief, thinking, 'Thank Thor, he's only four."

-

"What?! Why?!" the four year old shouted.

"Hiccup, surely you understand, it's for the good of people."

Valka then said, "He's only four." 

While Hiccup shouted, "She punches me."

"You've said it yourself, it doesn't hurt," Stoick sighed in exasperation. 

"W-w-well it's the principle of the matter." 

Stoick dropped his head and sighed once again, "You don't even know that word."

"I know, but did I use it right?"

"Yes son." 

Whilst his father turned around, Hiccup did a slight wave of his arms in celebration, before crossing them back and frowning. 

Valka noticed this and a gentle smile spread across her features. After watching the two of them argue for the past few minutes, she crouched down and said, "She doesn't have to be your best friend, Hiccup, we just think she needs a friend." After seeing no change in her sons face, she thought carefully and used a different tactic, "Say, if you were to become friends with her and convince her dragons were horrible creatures, she wouldn't have to punch you."

This caused Hiccup's eyes to widen in realisation and he smiled. Seeing the sudden change in Hiccup, both adults released (their final) sigh of relief.

-

The next dragon raid came by, and the younger children were dropped off at The Great Hall as per usual. Only this time, a courageous boy, was trying to befriend, a girl. 

"Hi, Astrid," Hiccup started. 

"Hi," Astrid shortly replied. 

"Are you okay?" 

She nodded. 

Hiccup nodded too. He then sat beside her, and asked, "Why do you like dragons?" 

"Why don't you?" Astrid responded. 

"Well you know, the whole fire breathing thing, kinda puts me off," Hiccup responded

Astrid didn't say anything, instead she giggled like a maniac. 

He looked at her in surprise and stood up. He then said, "Do you wanna be friends?" 

She stood up too, "Yeah, I do." 

"Do you wanna be friends with my other friends?" 

"Sure." 

And then, the two ran off to the said friends. Where Astrid had to promise no more punching then or defending the dragons, if she wanted to be friends with them. She reluctantly agreed, and so a friendship between all six of them.

-

Astrid had a full six years of friendship with them all, before she started falling back into old habits. However, as she was now older and she and her friends now knew and understood most of the language the vikings spoke, she had no excuse. And although she wasn't going around punching them, it still went against all of the principles they knew and lived by.

This all lead to her only having the one friend, Hiccup. The others had pushed her away, but luckily they weren't going to tell their mothers and fathers, and for that Astrid was very grateful. 

However, she was also grateful for her now, only friend, who was currently wandering the woods with her. 

"I just don't understand Astrid, I thought you were over this," the ten year old boy asked. 

"I don't know Hiccup, it just makes me angry, they are just animals, like birds, I guess," the nine year old girl replied, eyes trailing around her. 

"Trust me Astrid, the only thing they have in common with birds, is the fact they can fly, I mean you should see the fires me and Snotlout have to put out," Hiccup replied, rather aggressively. 

Astrid rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue, "They also lay eggs, doofus."

Rolling his eyes, he let out a brief chuckle, before stopping and looking up at an oddly shaped tree. "We should head back, this is where dad said we shouldn't go past."

"Okay," Astrid said, taking a few steps closer to Hiccup. 

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

He then got pulled into a hug, and as he was still slightly taller than Astrid her head was resting on his shoulder. After getting past the initial shock, he hugged her back and felt her relax.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly, so quiet Hiccup barely heard her.

After they pulled away Hiccup blushed, and he said, "Your welcome. But for what?"

"Just for staying my friend," And because she was embarrassed she challenged, "Race you to the village." Before running.

Rolling his eyes, he shouted, "You cheated," before running to the top, joining Astrid. 

-

After that day, the two began to drift apart, due to the fact Hiccup still wanted to play/hang out with his other friends. And then, since he was ten, he was putting out fires along with Snotlout and now Fishlegs. Meaning it was now only her and the Twins in The Great Hall at dragon raids.

Luckily, she was counting down the days, until she would become ten too, where she could then start hanging out with Hiccup and her former friends. Yes, they stood against almost everything she didn't believe, but she was lonely and wanted friends or at least company again.

And so she would continue counting until the day came.

-

On day one of her wait, she did her usual routine of waking up, wandering outside trying to gain courage to refriend her former friends. After she chickened out, she found her mother and observed her for a while train. She'd then ask whether she could have an axe, for her mother to shake her head with a smile. After that, she wondered around and had a fruit snack to keep her going till evening. She would then find one way or another to occupy herself till the evening meal. No dragon raid happened that night so, Astrid would just stay in the house with her mother and father until she felt bored enough to fall asleep.

On day two, Astrid followed the same routine, the same as on day three, the same as day four and the same as five. 

In fact the only anomaly, was say six, the day before her birthday. 

On day six, she awoke at her regular time, of a random time. However, what awoke her was not random noises outside, instead it was the constant noise of banging on her door. With that she hurriedly got changed in her regular outfit of her light blue long sleeved tunic, her brown leggings and a skirt that mat he'd her tunic. She then put on her boots and quietly made her way downstairs. Even though she knew her mother and father weren't in, because if they were they would have at least answered the door, she still looked around. Only to jump at the sound of knocking again. But, a voice accompanied the knock now, "Astrid, wake up." She breathed a sigh of relief once, she heard who it was. So she now had the confidence to open up the door. However she was shocked to see it was not only Hiccup, but his friends too. 

"Oh, hello," She said slowly and cautiously.

"Hi Astrid!" Hiccup said, excitedly, "We just came to wish you a happy birthday for tomorrow. Because well, you'll be with your family and you won't want us here." 

"Oh erm, thanks," she said, surprised by his excitement, while swinging her leg to cross the other. 

"Do you want to join us?" 

"Yes! I mean, please." 

"Oh great, come with us, then." 

And so for the rest of the day she hung out with them, having a lot of fun, and realising why she missed hanging out with them. When she thought the day with them was over, she started heading back to her house, only to be stopped. 

Hiccup put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and said, "We were heading to the cove, do you want to come?" 

Briefly thinking of it she said, "Sure, I'll just double check with my parents, if you guys wanna come, you can."

She was surprised when Fishlegs answered, "Yeah, we'll come." 

"Okay, great." 

So they speedily walked to her house, and she popped in asking, "Can I please go to the cove with my friends?" 

"Of course you can dear, but be careful in case the dragons come," Ingrid Hofferson replied. 

"They won't, they haven't all week," Astrid reassured, while rolling her eyes. 

"We just worry, Astrid, now be careful, we want to see you make it to ten," Arne laughed gently. 

"OK see you soon," Astrid shouted. 

Rushing out before they could change their minds. 

After leaving her house, she saw her friends waiting a few metres away. 

Hiccup then asked, "You good to go." 

Astrid smiled and nodded, before declaring, "Race you to the cove."

While running there, there were many who just gave up, like Fishlegs, who just started to roll there instead. Snotlout then stopped next but claimed that 'he wanted somebody else to win.' The only ones who ran the whole way were Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Hiccup and Astrid. The one who won was Hiccup. Which nobody was really happy about, everyone seemed to roll their eyes at, which resulted in a somewhat grumpy Hiccup. 

All seemed alright, until it started to get dark. As they were in the cove, they couldn't see the village and they only knew that something had happened when a large shout interrupted the talking between the young nine and ten year old. 

It was a clear shout of the words, "Where is Snotlout, Fishlegs and Hiccup?" And with those words they knew a dragon raid had started. So they all began to scramble up and run to the edges, where they were trying to climb out of the cove as quick as possible, so they could head back to the village and assist like they normally would do.

Hiccup managed to get out first with the twins following behind him. The other three seemed to be struggling, the struggled increased immensely when a Monstrous Nightmare landed right behind them. Purely running on adrenaline, Snotlout managed to reach the top avoiding the dragon swiping at him. And Fishlegs managed to run as quick as a ten year old could do to find a quick gap.

Astrid was trying to climb up the steap wall, which was increasing in difficulty with each step, luckily she saw Hiccup's hand reaching towards her. All she needed to do was climb one more step and then she'd make it, she'd grab Hiccup's hand, he'd pull her up and then they'd all run for their lives.

Only she didn't make it, she took that one step and fell. She was right behind the Nightmare. If the dragon does a half turn, she's dead. Sure she'd spent her whole life defending dragons, but she never wanted to go face to face to one. 

She was closing her eyes and squinting. The dragon, must have senses her fear. She felt a hesitant nudge and before she knew it she was on her feet because a dragon had helped her. Her eyes softened, and so did the dragons. It wasn't on fire not anymore, she could see its natural colour of yellow, and it was like she'd finally been proved right, until a big stick was thrown at it. She looked at the direction of where it came from, and saw her friends all holding another preparing to throw it.

The next thing she knew was she was on the dragons neck, with Hiccup, screaming for her. "ASTRID!" 

And before she knew it, she was screaming for him too, "HICCUP!" 

It was too late though, they couldn't hear her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If there are any improvements or little mistakes I've made, please tell me it will help out a lot. 
> 
> Also fun fact Frida means peace and Hilda means battle and also Arne means eagle. I did my research. :)
> 
> Anyway thanks again for reading and if you enjoyed or feel as though improvements are needed please let me know. 
> 
> Any, hope you enjoyed Bye. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid adjusts to what she thinks might be her new life.

After the chaotic events, Astrid must have passed out, as she was in a forest, completely different to the one on Berk. Scared and alone, she decided to shout, "Erm, hello? Is anybody here?"

Nobody replied, as she'd expected. So she decided to stand up, after she did, she grimaced and fell back down. A flurry of memories entered her mind, she remembered falling back into the cove, and realised that was what most likely causing the pain in her right ankle when she stood up. So she just sat there, praying for mercy from the Gods, and hoping the dragon didn't come back bloodthirsty.

And before she knew it, she was asleep again. 

-

While the recently turned ten year old, peacefully slept, a small island hundreds of miles away was in disarray.

"Hiccup, do you know what direction the Hofferson girl was taken in?" An adult viking asked, the young boy.

"Erm, over there," he said pointing in said direction. 

"Good lad," The same viking said, patting the boy on the shoulder before reporting back to fellow vikings. 

And with that, Hiccup walked back his parents, who were talking to his friend's parents.

"We will look as far out as we can, I promise you that. And if we see the beast who did it, we will destroy it," Stoick said, determined.

Valka at his side nodded, maybe before she would have been more reluctant about it. But taking an innocent child, one of her son's best friends, making her son devestated, had taken a pull on her. A side she did not know she had, had awoken inside of her, instead of compassion for these dragons, she felt strong dislike towards them. Not as strong as the other vikings did, but still she felt new emotions towards the creatures, she didn't know she was capable of.

The other set of parents, Arne and Ingrid, looked broken. They both knew Astrid, would be dead, no dragon would have sympathy towards a hunan. It just wasn't in their blood. 

So with a heavy heart, Arne said, "Don't," his voice cracked in the middle of the word. "There's no point, we all know she's dead. Don't waste effort on looking for dragon food." 

Ingrid didn't look alarmed, she just continued to stare at the ground sadness. 

Stoick and Valka, however, were shocked and didn't bother to hide it. But seeing the locked jaw in both parents, they did not argue just looked at the two in regret, and sadness. 

Hiccup hearing this conversation decided to follow his parents, walking to their home. "Dad, we've got to avenge her, surely we have to." 

Stoick looked down at his son in sadness, "No, we cannot. The parents have told us not to, and we must respect that." 

Hiccup's face twisted, "Why? She's dead because of a dragon, surely there's something we can do." 

"I'm afraid not, son," Valka began, "We lost a possible valuable member of our tribe. But we cannot change that." 

Hiccup thought for a moment before speaking, "What if I avenge her?" 

"While I understand where you are coming from, son, you are too young." Stoick stated.

"What if you guys began to train me, I could become the best dragon killer, in existence," Hiccup exclaimed, an alarming look on his young face. 

Stoick swallowed, "Maybe when you are older." 

Hiccup deflated in disappointment. 

Noticing this Valka said, "However, we could ask Gobber to teach you in the art of weapon making. It will make you more accustomed, to weapons for when you are trained." 

Hiccup lightened up at that, "Can I dad?" 

"Of course son, I will look forward to the day I can train you in fighting as well," Stoick answered a gentle smile taking over his face. 

Hiccup jumped around in excitement, his arms waving around. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. Yes! Wahoo!" He celebrated, before calming down and quietly saying, "I will avenge you Astrid, no matter what it takes." 

-

Astrid awoke again, but not on her own accord, no instead she felt a large wet nose nudge her. This obviously made her jump, and in return the dragon nudging her jump as well. Astrid then apologised softly, something the dragon seemed to acknowledge and then ignore. Deciding to instead, flop its large head on her lap. 

"Oh, that is so funny," she said sarcastically. 

The dragon looked at her and rolled its eyes, only to fall back asleep.

Astrid then rolled her eyes too, and then started saying, "Oh yeah, sleep on my laaap." Only to yawn, and swiftly fall back asleep. 

A few hours later, Astrid awoke, this time on her own accord, and the mysterious dragon, who had slept on her, was gone.

When she was fully aware of her surroundings, she had another go at standing up. As it still hurt, she decided to have a quick limp around the secluded area, to look for a large leaf, remembering a thing her mother had told her about sprains. How a splint could be made by almost anything.

After a short amount of time of looking around, she finally found a big enough leaf to cover her slim ankle.

Once she had wrapped her ankle, she limped to the spot where she had slept. Not knowing what to do, she just sat there and waited for a saviour. 

A saviour did come, but not a saviour she was expecting. What came, was a small dragon (well small in comparison to others) that had come with fish. 

She flinched when she saw it, but once she looked closer she realised, it may have been the one that had slept with her. This thought caused her relax, but she still kept her guard up, just in case. 

Said dragon, had brought five fishes, to the area. It also threw one to her.

"Thank you," she said. Before realising, she couldn't eat raw fish, "Can you get a stick and start a fire, please?" She asked, only then to realise the absurdity of her asking a dragon, "Oh gods, I've gone crazy, or crazier, I've started talking to dragons."

But she was then pleasantly surprised, when the dragon did exactly what she had said. Only then did she really start to look at this mysterious beast. It had deep, dark scales all over its body. Four short legs with three claws on each foot. On its tail, it had four fins, two small ones at the beginning and two larger ones at the very end, the tail was perfectly symmetrical. She then noticed his round head, much softer looking than other dragons, but not in a complete circular shape. On its head it had two large lumps on either side at the top, she assumed those were ears. And then there were four others, but she didn't know what they were.

Then she finally decided to look at his face. Two find two large, piercing green eyes staring at her, she couldn't help but look back. The more she looked into its eyes, she realised it wasn't an it, it was a he. She also realised that those wonderful eyes looking at her, were similar looking her friend's on Berk.

Then she decided to break eye contact and use the stick and fire to make her small dinner. 

After eating, she got the stick and decided to draw a quick sketch of her parents, and friends. As it was in the soil, it wasn't good, but Astrid was still grateful as it was the best thing she could do.

Whilst she was doing this, the dragon was looking at her with an odd expression. Like he was holding something in.

Turned out he was.

The thing turned out to be a fish, a fish he had regurgitated. After that he looked at her with an expecting expression.

After a while of this stare, Astrid said, "You expect me to eat that. Well I'm not, so you have it." And then she pushed it with a stick towards the dragons. Toothless pushed it back, and it went on for a while. 

Finally Toothless had given up, and just looked at Astrid. 

This caused Astrid to realise one more thing about this dragon, "You're Toothless?"

As though it was his name, he looked towards Astrid even more (if that was even possible). 

"What you like that name?" She teased. The dragon seemed to nod. "Fine, I'll have to call you that from now on."

-

So the days went by, and Toothless seemed to want to stay, so he did. He'd gather the fish for him and Astrid, while she'd do an activity such as drawing on the ground, or attempting to climb trees. More often than not, Toothless would join in with the activity with a small tree for drawing, or flying to the top of a tree near Astrid.

Doing these activities would help ease the feeling of homesickness, and doing them all with Toothless brought a constant feeling of joy within her.

Toothless also enjoyed doing these activities with Astrid. Obviously he had no idea why they were doing it, or what they were doing it, but it would always bring a gummy smile to his face. 

Which was why it was a shock to Astrid when she was doing something and Toothless looked to her with a sad look in his eyes.

"What's a matter with you Toothless?"

With no response, the dragon moved his head to look at a large tree.

"I can't help you, if you don't show me," Astrid said, while making her way to where Toothless's eyes were pointing.

In response to this, Toothless looked to the sky, and kept looking up. 

Astrid looked up to the sky too, seeming to catch onto what Toothless wanted. She then looked in confusion at Toothless, as he never seemed to want permission before. She then realised he might be injured, and proceeded to look for any things that might have been preventing him. After giving him a thorough once over, she went back to where his head was and said, "You do know you can fly."

Toothless jumped up and then flipped Astrid onto his back, and zoomed off into the bright blue sky. 

"Aaaahhh, this isn't what I meant," Astrid shouted, while trying to adjust herself into a more safe position.

Toothless, oblivious to the poor girl's worry, continued flying to the sky, seemingly with no intent on stopping. Until he did, and decided to now gracefully glide through the high sky.

Astrid didn't notice that he was now gliding and wailed with her eyes firmly closed, "Please, Toothless, I'm too young to die."

Toothless rolled his eyes, and grumbled. 

The grumble caused Astrid to open her eyes and to realise she was safe. She now felt a tingling sensation run all over her body. Running on adrenaline, she put her hands in the air, as an attempt to touch the clouds. After doing this she realised she was hundreds of feet up in the air, and clung back down onto the scales of Toothless. This caused her to look down, and she gasped at the beautiful sight below her. She saw a deep blue for the majority of it, but there were also greens, something she assumed were trees, and then the occasional splotch of brown, something that she assumed were houses.

Realising that Toothless could be in danger, as he would be a black dot in broad daylight, she whispered, "Let's go home."

And so he did, gracefully turning around he continued to occasionally flap his wings, until they arrived home.

After they did arrive back to the tree surrounded area, Astrid fell off Toothless. This caused Toothless to let out a surprised warble, while leaning down to the side, which she fell. Another surprised warble fell from the dragon, as blonde hair flicked him in the face. This event was the followed by clunky stomps of winter boots, and the high pitched screaming from the girl.

"OH MY GODS, THAT WAS AMAZING," she continued to scream. 

Green eyes widened, and then trailed to the opposite side of where she was running. 

After she'd worn herself out, she kneeled next to Toothless, and whispered, "We should do that more often." Before drifting to sleep.

-

And then, again, a new routine was formed between two friends.

Nothing really changed, they'd just occasionally take the odd flight around the area.

And then the odd flight, turned into weekly flights (that were roughly estimated by Astrid.)

And then, the weekly flights eventually turned into daily flights.

This whole transition took place over six months, and during this transition two things took place. One was the fact that Astrid was getting sick of the same old fish, and the fact that the only way she got a decent amount of water was either by gathering it on leaves while riding Toothless or by drinking it straight from the occasional watering hole they came across. Two was the fact that Astrid had hit a growth spurt meaning her clothes were too little, and uncomfortable, although she wasn't too bothered about the fact she'd have to say goodbye to the clothes, as they were becoming increasingly dirty even with the brief washes she gave them.

Due to these reasons they decided among themselves to venture further out then they ever had, to the Northern Market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I know it has been almost two months since I updated, but I now have a laptop, so I should hopefully be more consistent in my updates.
> 
> But anyway. Thank you for reading!


End file.
